Etc
by ANDineffable
Summary: Etcetera is really an interesting cat herself. A story of how she got introduced to the Jellicle tribe by a friend, My first story, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Etc.**

_I don't think Etcetera gets enough credit, so I decided to create a back story. My first piece, enjoy… By the way, everyone is saying it now so even though it's painfully obvious and probably unneeded I don't own Cats, shocker._

__________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Mommy! I want that one, the little white one in the back!!" yelled the anxious child as she jumped up and down in front of a cage with a litter of barely 6 week old kittens. At the pound cats tended to be a dime a dozen, but the small curled up kitten soon to be known as Etcetera caught the eye of an owner who would take her into a world that would change her life.

Her home name became Mitzi, because the little girl who chose Etcetera pointed out that her paws looked like mittens, which is common in cats unbeknownst to the youngster. The kitten was put in a fairly nice suburban home with the child, whom I should probably tell you is named Ann, and her two very busy work-at-home parents. Ann was in kindergarten so from the hours of 8:30a.m. – 3:30p.m. Mitzi was left in the back yard with one small bowl filled of water and another with cat food.

The kitten wasn't a very good climber and she feared the outside world so she didn't dare try to leave the safety of the fenced in backyard. Full of energy the kit found herself tumbling around the yard, swatting her small paws at any passing butterflies and practicing her balance on the picnic table (which always somehow ended in a lot of scratches and sore limbs) , but weeks and weeks of practice paid off.

One day Mitzi, bored with the picnic table, settled down next to a half empty water dish counting the hours until she could play with Ann. She stretched out her arms with a purr and recoiled feeling her muscles become less tense, but once back in a sitting position something completely out of the ordinary happened.

The sound was… well something like this.

CRASH…. Tumble thump… "OUCH!"

Mitzi not being the brightest of kittens decided to investigate, she quickly headed to the source behind a large toppled over trash can. She came face to face with another kitten, only slightly larger than she, in a mound of trash. Now this came as a revelation to the kitten, she was convinced (keep in mind she was not very bright) that she was the only one of, well whatever she was in the world.

Two scraggly ears popped out, followed by a head, and a smile. "Hi!" The other Kitten chirped, his fur was colored similarly to Mitzi's.

Now, still fairly young soon-to-be Etcetera wasn't sure how to handle the situation, she backed up. "Are you a…" now what had Ann called them, "A monster?"

The other kitten looked at her and cocked his head "I don't think so…I'm a cat!" he beamed.

Mitzi still wasn't convinced, "Who's your Ann?" she asked, meaning his owner.

"My what?" the other kitten answered now even more confused.

"The Human that lives in your house?" Mitzi squeaked as she sat up and examined the filthy kit.

"I don't have one! I'm a _stray_ tom cat!" He replied with a cheeky grin.

Mitzi wanted to ask more questions but decided not to throw anymore confusion into the conversation. Instead she changed the subject, "What're you doing here?"

"Well…" He started, he was now sitting as well with his chest thrust out in an attempt to impress the cute girl kitten. "I was out and about exploring when a pack of rabid dogs came chasing after me teeth bared! I tried to fight them off but I'm only one cat and there were too many, so I ran and ran and ran ran ran ran until I saw your fence, so I hopped in to seek refuge!" a grand lie.

Now the female kitten knew what a dog was, and hated them with a passion at that, but the story didn't seem plausible so she called him out. "Funny, I didn't hear any dog's yapping before the crash." She said suppressing a giggle.

"Eh, uh" the male kitten lightly blushed. "Well you wouldn't understand anyway! You're just a silly little kitten and I" He picked his paws up and sat only on his hind feet. "Am a Jellicle Cat!" He quickly thereafter fell flat on his face.

"But you're only a little bigger than me! You're a kitten too!" Mitzi pointed a paw and furrowed her brow as the male kitten sat back up.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

He gave in, "Fine but I'm still an honored Jellicle cat…kitten!" Mitzi had no idea what this meant so she decided to take a more friendly approach and once again change the subject, it would be nice to have a playmate after all.

"Well my name's Mitzi!" She said lifting her head high and proud of the name her Ann had given her.

The other kit giggled, "Well that's a silly name, My name's Pouncival!" he emphasized his name and tried to hold his head higher. Mitzi decided not to start another fight but instead frowned at his statement.

"Well would you like to play tag?" Her face lit up a bit,

"Eh sure, why not…" he said as apathetically as he could, but it was clear after a few minutes that Pouncival had been dying for her to ask, after all he had come to the yard before but had never had the courage to ask her to play himself.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The meetings between Mitzi and Pouncival continued for a few weeks, He would visit he would visit the yard while Ann was away and the two kittens would roll around and play, or teach each other new tricks, until one day the two lie next to each other on the porch, exhausted from a game of tag.

"Mit…" Pouncival started looking at the female kitten, "Remember how I said I was a Jellicle… do you want to be one too?" The great thing about youth no matter what species is they're straight and to the point.

"Hmm? Yeah it sounds like fun…" The half asleep kitten answered still not even knowing what Jellicle meant. Pouncival tried to explain it a few times but she had always tackled him and started another wrestling match or game of tag, not letting him finish the thought.

Pouncival's eyes lit up. As far as being in the tribe of Jellicles Pouncival was fairly new himself, he just had a habit of exaggerating things, but it was a great thing that happened to him, and he really liked this Mitzi girl and from what he knew he thought she would make a great addition.

"Really?! I mean, of course, I'll go ask right now!" And with that the Kitten fled off towards the junkyard, tripping and falling off the fence, but that didn't stop him!

Mitzi lifted her head and watched the eager Pouncival run off. For some reason she felt excited, even though she had no idea what was going on, but before she thought any further a mouse ran by, and Mitzi, ran after it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Eh so I'm having some trouble with the formatting so bear with me, Im also fairly new to fan fiction writing and so on and so forth. Feel free to rate, review, worship, send me messages, I have no life so If it isn't too awful I'll update soon! My writing style is also a bit blunt and might be odd at first but hopefully you'll get used to it. I've been reading allot of Lemony Snicket lately... _

_And these are my artistic interpretations yadda yadda ya, I hope I don't offend you or anything It's just the way I think Etcetera may have had her start and may act, rather than the annoyance I find most people portray her to be.  
_

_By the way I know It's a bit weird hearing Etcetera called Mitzi, and It might be hard to keep up with... it shouldn't be, but it might, so that will change soon once she is given a second name because no animal should ever have to be called Mitzi. Erm so yeah, I'm a bit awkward... I'll stop talking now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Etc. 2**

The day passed by without Pouncival returning to Mitzi. Ann came home and after her 'homework' was finished she and the kitten curled up by the fire and watched flashing pictures on the 'television.'

_________________________________________

"So you say you've found another kitten who would like to become a part of our tribe?" Munkustrap asked after hearing a long convoluted story that barely made any sense from the kitten. He had come running the day before but Munkustrap had no time to listen to him, it was early the next morning. Pouncival nodded his head vigorously and smiled. "Well from what you've told me," this was a lot of gibberish, "I'll have to meet her…" Munkustrap concluded. Pouncival leaped up in joy but soon collected himself and cleared his throat, "That seams…. Plausible," he started trying to use a big fancy word, "I'll bring her immediately! You'll love her I promise, she's just like me!".

Munkustrap interjected, "Now hold on, you shouldn't be leaving alone and Heavyside knows you shouldn't lead that kit here by yourself." He looked around, A few feet away The Rum Tum Tugger, as per usual he was shamelessly flirting with Bombalurina and any other Queen that crossed his path.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled as an idea popped up in his head. Tugger turned his head and smiled hearing his brother summon him, he said goodbye to the awed Queens and sauntered over to Munkustrap. "What's up Straps?" Tugger asked coolly, "Pouncival is going to fetch his friend, she has interest in joining our tribe, would you please go with him and make sure the two safely return?" and by please the silver cat meant 'you have no choice but to'. Tugger sighed, "Sure why not, it's not like I have anything else to do," he started sarcastically "besides I always have time to help out a young Queen." He finished snidely. "She is a kitten and you are merely to escort her, not to… whatever." Munkustrap replied knowing his brothers nature. Tugger shrugged and nodded at Pouncival, who, although intimidated, gave a cheeky grin.

And with that the kitten raced off, Tugger right behind him. Munkustrap smiled seeing the kittens delight, he could relate to when he first pursued Demeter, but at the same time he hoped that Pouncival wasn't right. Heaven forbid there be two of him.

________________________________________

As Pouncival raced back to visit Mitzi, Munkustrap pondered the idea of a new kitten. Several had already been accepted this year but there were more males than females, which could present a problem. He approached Jennyanydots for a second opinion.

The motherly cat was in her den, knitting as usual with a pair of chopsticks, she turned her head and smiled at Munkustrap before turning to yell at Electra and Tumblebrutus who where wrestling a few feet away.

"Oh That Pouncival, always sticking his nose where he shouldn't and going away where he shouldn't for that matter, but he seems to be safe…" Jenny started after Munku described his plight. "Well it's up to you dearie, that's why Old Deuteronomy appointed you in charge while he is away most of the time. And besides, Pounce needs a female feline friend, he tends to shy away from the rest of the girls, and when he comes of age he'll need a mate." She winked and chuckled a bit to herself. Munkustrap thanked Jenny for her wisdom and left back to patrolling, talking to Jennyanydots had helped but he would need to meet the kitten first before making a final decision.

__________________________________________

Pouncival ran at a steady pace with Tugger lagging behind him, he was a full grown Tom and lacked the kittens stamina. Once outside of the fence Pouncival turned to Tugger practically jumping, "This is it!" he said excitedly. Tugger replied with a look saying 'thank god we are done running" and quickly hopped over the fence alongside the kitten.

In the back yard Mitzi sat behind a bush, she had heard Pouncival and was now in a stalking position, ready to surprise him.

"Mitzi! Mitzi!!! Mitz…OOF" The female kit pounced onto his back and pulled him into a wrestling match. They rolled around frantically for a moment, both laughing, until they bumped into the impatient Tom sent to take care of them. Mitzi looked up….and then down again, and then quickly up again. She had seen, beauty, and immediately shut up and sat up awestricken by the cat. "Bu.. ba… ge… who's he?" she asked blushing as she turned to Pouncival. Tugger coyly smiled, Pouncival rolled his eyes "Boring, his name is Tugger, but anyway Munkustrap said maybe you can join our tribe and he wants you to come back with us to meet you and, …Mitzi?" she had vaguely heard what Pounce had said and responded with a nod that kept going on and on until Tugger placed a paw on her head, "Hey kid" he said with a wink, "So are you ready to go?".

Mitzi grinned, "I'd love to… But, I'm not really sure what's going on…" she admitted with a blush. "I explained it all to you… come on lets go, you'll understand once we're there!" Pouncival said matter-of-factly. Mitzi didn't quite know if she would, but the two cats where already over her fence and she decided to follow anyway, she was afraid to leave her backyard but at the same time excited, so she jumped, missing a few times, but eventually getting over as Tugger and Pouncival both laughed at her attempts. And then they where off, walking this time, and talking, or at least Pounce talked, Mitzi stared, and Tugger winked.

_**Eh I know, a bit short but with AP exams and all this school work I've barely has time to think! I'll update it with a long chapter next week, and one that makes more sense, this one seems a bit jumbled. But soon everything will pick up. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Etc. 3**

The three cats returned to the junkyard around 45 minutes after departing from the suburbs. Mitzi wasn't used to being away from her backyard so Tugger and Pouncival found themselves getting sidetracked often. The curious kit would stop every few yards to climb up an interesting tree or poke at a pollicle tied to a tree. At one point she even stopped to talk to a shady cat in an alley, Tugger had to physically pull her away from the lanky Tom whom Mitzi was attacking with greetings and questions. She nearly fainted in his arms. Eventually Tugger managed to get her to stop wandering off when he sensuously swayed his hips for her to enjoy the rest of the way to the junkyard, Pouncival just sighed and rolled his eyes, he was used to it.

When the three finally reached the junkyard Mitzi was hesitant to enter.

"I'm not so sure… I've never been away from home this long, how do I know this isn't a trap? Ann's mum tells her not to talk to strangers." Mitzi stuttered nervously.

"It'll be fine! You trust me don't you?" Pouncival asked with a goofy grin. Mitzi had known him for nearly a month now, if she was counting correctly, but she had known him long enough to know he was a terrible liar and she could probably trust him.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." Tugger added with a wink, the kitten was a bit… irritating, but she was awful cute, and he could always use another fan. Plus he really just wanted to get back into the Junkyard.

* * *

"Well…okay!" she chirped with a smile. She followed Pounce closely into the Junkyard, cats of all ages where sitting around a clearing. Some older cats sat on the TSE 1 knitting while some kittens played in front of the old car. The three kittens looked up when they saw Pouncival enter and rushed over to him.

"Hello!" Victoria spouted as she reached Pounce,

"Who's this?" Electra asked, he head cocked curiously as she examined Etcetera,

"Hi, Pounce! Hi Tugger…" Jemima added getting lost staring at Tugger. She shook her head and looked back at Pouncival who smiled as he pulled Etcetera forward. She grinned awkwardly.

"Jemima, Victoria, Electra, this is…" he snickered "Mitzi."

"Hello! …This is quite a nice… car!" Mitzi said in an attempt to politely introduce herself she held out a paw.

"What a curious name…" Electra said, she took Mitzi's paw and shook it. "But I like you!" the young kitten added as she pulled away, her friends nodded and smiled, they took turns shaking Mitzi's paw.

"We were playing tag, do you want to play with us?" Jemima asked her as he ears perked up.

"That's my favorite!" Mitzi said jumping up, but before the newly arrived kitten could speed off Tugger grabbed her.

"Not so fast, I promised Munkus I'd get you to him safely, Come on kid." He said in a light tone, you wouldn't think it but Tugger was good around kits when he wanted to be.

"Okay…Bye Jemima! Bye Victoria! Bye Electra!" Mitzi chirped waving at each new kitten individually before trotting after Tugger.

Pouncival began to follow but was stopped by Electra.

"I like her… do you think she'll join our tribe?" the tortoiseshell asked excitedly. Pouncival was glad the other kittens had taken to her so quickly.

"I hope so." He said nodding his head vigorously.

"Do you _like_ her Pouncie?" Jemima asked with a giggle, Victoria soon joined in.

Pouncival blushed furiously,

"No…" he started quietly, he spat out an excuse quickly "I just think she… would be more fun to play with than you guys!" lame excuse.

The three female kittens scoffed. "Sure, whatever you say Pounces." Victoria stated with a smirk. Before Pouncival could respond Victoria had tagged Jemima and the game continued.

* * *

Munkustrap had found himself back at Jennyanydots' den after patrolling. He paced monotonously as Jenny rambled on about her younger days while knitting. His ears twitched and his head popped up as he heard a knock at the entrance. "That must be them!" Jenny said as she got up from her pillow and walked to the entrance.

"Well hello Tugger! And who is this? Come in! Come in!" Jenny smiled as she ushered the two cats in. Mitzi smiled and waved hello to Jenny and then wandered into her den. She stopped every two inches to sniff some furniture or poke something. Munkustrap smiled as he saw the kitten, he nodded at Tugger and offered both a seat.

"So did I do good bro?" Tugger asked with a smirk as he slouched onto a cushion.

"Very nice Tugger… as long as you didn't traumatize her." He said smacking his younger brother playfully. He extended his paw to Mitzi. "It's great to meet you," Munkus started, she grabbed his paw and shook it vigorously.

"Pleasure Mister Grey!" she chirped letting go of his paw.

Tugger smirked at the pet name, "It sure is, isn't it Mr. Grey?"

Munkustrap ignored him, "Indeed, my name is Munkustrap, this is Jennyanydots." He introduced her and she smiled a motherly smile. "You've already met the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Yes…" Mitzi responded smiling, "My name is Mitzi, Pouncie said it was weird, but so are your names…" she added cocking her head.

Tugger burst out laughing and Munkustrap shot him a glare.

"So, Pouncival said you wanted to join our tribe?" Munkustrap skipped straight to the point.

"Yes… You all seem very nice, and Ann isn't home a lot anyway…" Mitzi said with a smile, she was beginning to understand things.

"Well, the tribe could use another Queen, and if you're willing." Munkustrap said with a warm smile. She was a sweet kitten, and he knew she had come from a house so there was no chance of her being some evil no good doer. Plus, with another queen, especially one Pouncival liked, it would be much easier to pair the kittens up for their first ball as grown cats. So with Deuteronomy away and Munkus in charge he made a quick decision, after meditating for a while on his own and meeting the eager kitten he decided it was a good idea.

Mitzi's face lit up, a rush of energy and excitement ran through her, she had just met the cats but at the same time she felt like she now had a family and friends.

"Congratulations kid!" Tugger said with a smirk before getting up, "I'm starving, see you later Mr. Gray." He said before leaving.

Jennyanydots stood up as well, "It's great to have you, but we can't leave you with a name like Mitzi, now that you're a Jellicle!" she said throwing her hands up, she walked over to a table and picked up a large notepad, "Now I think I have the perfect name, I heard some humans talking the other day, it means additional odds and ends and so on and so forth. Etcetera." She smiled proudly, it was odd but certainly catchy!

"Etcetera it is then." Munkustrap smiled, Jenny had helped name a lot of the new kittens, having a lot of kittens herself drove her to write a list of possible names.

The three cats heard a crash outside, Pouncival peeked into the den with one eye a moment later.

"Why don't you get Pouncival to show you around? Then we can talk some more about living conditions and what the rules around her are.

Etcetera jumped up, "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" she bounced excitedly before giving Munkustrap a hug that nearly shocked him. Then after hugging Jenny too Munkustrap escorted her out.

"Why don't you show our newest member around Pouncival?" Munkustrap said nodding to the kitten who returned with a nod of his own. Munkustrap smiled before leaving to start another round of patrolling the junkyard.

* * *

The silver tabby couldn't help but continue smile as he walked around the junkyard, When he first met Pouncival the kitten addressed him as Mr. Gray and even hugged him after receiving his Jellicle name. This assured him that he had made the right decision.

* * *

**There we are! Thankgod things are quieting down at school. It's still not my favorite but it's coming along. I should have a few more chapters up this week. Review even just to say hi! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
